Falcon
|gender = Male|age = 43-44 (biologically 38-39)|DOB = December 17th, 1979|DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk)|affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) The Unity|status = Alive|movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home (picture) Hawkeye (cameo) Falcon The New Avengers: Secret Invasion The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|actor = }}Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, better known as Falcon, is a former United States Air Force pararescue airman who left active duty when his wing-man Riley died in combat, choosing instead to begin helping any of his fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at Veterans Affairs. During this time, Wilson met and soon became an ally of Captain America during the beginning of the HYDRA Uprising, assisting him in bringing down Alexander Pierce's schemes for Project Insight before then choosing to remain with Captain America for future missions. While the Avengers brought down the remains of HYDRA, Falcon assisted Captain America in his search for Bucky Barnes in order to try and save him from the brainwashing which turned him into an assassin. Following the events of the Ultron Offensive, Falcon was recruited into becoming a member of the second incarnation of the Avengers, during which time he continued his search for Barnes and had an encounter with Ant-Man who was attempting to break into the New Avengers Facility, which had led Wilson to consider recruiting Ant-Man into the Avengers as an asset. Falcon continued to be an active member of the Avengers, also managing to successfully stop the schemes of Crossbones, until Wilson chose to side with Captain America in violation against the newly formed Sokovia Accords. Believing in his friend and leader, Wilson then assisted him in rescuing the Winter Soldier from the government's Joint Counter Terrorist Centre as they tried to expose Helmut Zemo as the true villain. This resulted in Falcon fighting against his former teammates when Iron Man attempted to stop them. In the aftermath of the battle, Wilson was arrested by Thaddeus Ross and taken to the Raft along with his teammates, but was soon freed by Captain America as they were forced to become vigilantes on the run. Wilson was soon thrown into another situation when Earth was attacked by Thanos who sought to claim the Mind Stone embedded in Vision. He joined the Avengers who defended Wakanda. However, while they killed Thanos' forces, they were completely overpowered when Thanos personally came and Wilson alongside T'Challa, Barnes, Groot and Wanda Maximoff were all disintegrated, along with the rest of half the life in the universe. Being restored to life by Hulk in 2023, Falcon joined the Avengers during the Battle of Earth. Following the defeat of Thanos, Wilson attended Tony Stark's funeral and later was present when Rogers traveled back in time to return the Infinity Stones to their rightful place in the timeline. Moments after witnessing Rogers' departure, Wilson encountered an elderly Rogers, who explained that he had chosen to live a life in the past after returning the stones. Wilson was then chosen to be Rogers' successor and was bequeathed the vibranium shield. After a few years of missions under the Captain America moniker, along with Bucky Barnes, he had felt unworthy of title, due to the aftermath and casualties of many missions and events he took part of. Therefore, he returned the shield back to Rogers, much to Rogers' dismay. However, upon being aware of Baron Zemo's plan to destroy New York through acts of terrorism, underground association and gang violence, he formed a team, called by the public, The Unity, along with Free Spirit, Demolition Man, Jack Flag and war veteran Isaiah Bradley, to take down Zemo and his comrades. Personality Sam Wilson is one of Captain Steve Rogers' most stalwart friends and allies. Both men found a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and had similar values. Sam Wilson and Rogers both fought in the military, had to cope with the deaths of friends during war, and had to adjust to life outside of war. For Wilson, he found purpose in helping military veterans adjust to civilian life. This earned Rogers' respect, and in turn Wilson admires Captain America and the ideals he represents. Their commonality helped the two to forge a bond that led Wilson to aid Steve Rogers in many of his heroic exploits. During these exploits, Sam Wilson becomes a hero in his own right, whether it be when the two are fighting shoulder to shoulder together during a mission to save the world or aiding Rogers with a personal matter, such as helping him find the Winter Soldier. In contrast to Rogers' pensive no-nonsense attitude, Wilson often displays a more brazen attitude and a strong sense of humor, often makes cheeky comments; he jokingly tells Rogers to come by the VA to make him look good in front of a girl at the desk, and nods in approval when Rogers and Sharon Carter kiss. However, similarly to Rogers, Wilson is also a hardened soldier who, during battle, believes strongly in focusing on the job at hand, bluntly telling Spider-Man that during fights people don't tend to talk much when his adversary started admiring his EXO-suit. Some of Wilson's hardened attitude comes from losing his wingman, Riley, which led to him leaving the military. In addition, he also takes great pride in his work, both when he helps veterans who suffer from PTSD and his work as Falcon, and is visibly embarrassed following his defeat at the hands of Ant-Man, though later jokes about this at their next encounter. Unlike many of his teammates, Wilson doesn't hold grudges and believes in forming his own opinions of others instead of going by what others think. He respects Scott Lang following their initial meeting despite much of the public believing him to be nothing more than a common criminal, and following their battle at Leipzig airport is the only one of Rogers' captured teammates who doesn't show any ill will toward Tony Stark when he visits his former teammates and admits to Wilson that he was wrong, suggesting the two of them both understand why the other did what they did and still hold some mutual respect for one another. Powers and Abilities Powers EXO-7 Falcon * Flight: Using his specialized winged jetpack, Sam Wilson is able to fly at very fast subsonic speeds, but with an enhanced degree of maneuverability and agility similar to that of an actual falcon. The impressive agility afforded by the jetpack and his own knowledge on flying enabled him to avoid automatic fire from an Insight Quinjet and the shots of the Insight Helicarriers' main weaponry. Besides enhancing Falcon's mobility, the EXO-7 Falcon can also increase the force generated by some of Falcon's physical strikes via the increased momentum and acceleration created by his jetpack, as well as using the wings as makeshift striking weapons. While flying, he was able to lift up and carry off people like Jasper Sitwell and Captain America. He was even able to generate enough force to knock back Iron Man while fighting him at Flughafen Leipzig-Halle and send Proxima Midnight flying several feet away by colliding into her. He was also able to slam a Gorilla Chitauridown to the ground before impaling the extraterrestrial being with his razor-sharp wings. * Enhanced Vision: The EXO-7's goggles allow Wilson to view in multiple spectrums and see objects that are either too far away or too small to be seen by the naked eye. Abilities * Master Pilot: Wilson displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he is capable of performing many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair, without losing focus on his objectives, targets, or pursuers. * Expert Combatant: As a former member of the United States Air Force, Wilson is highly trained in hand to hand combat. Wilson's fighting style include a combination of firearm improvisation, flight maneuvers such as swooping and aerial grappling, and modern army combatives. Wilson's modern army combatives derive elements from Muay Thai, American Boxing, and Taekwondo. Wilson was able to subdue HYDRAoperatives and go up against STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow, though Brock had the upper hand. * Expert Marksman: Wilson is a highly trained marksman, as he has shown great accuracy with his retractable sidearms and U.S. military firearms. During the Battle of Wakanda, Falcon shot down numerous Outriders from mid-air. Steve Rogers admitted that if he had known the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base would become a firefight, he would have requested his services. * Expert Tactician: Wilson has shown capabilities in planning special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. Wilson was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. * Expert Acrobat: Wilson is a highly trained acrobat capable of withstanding constant equilibrium shifting during flight. Many times during his battle with HYDRA, Wilson had to couple his acrobatic skills with his flight maneuvers to avoid being shot down from the sky. Uniforms * Military Combat Falcon Uniform: While fighting in the Battle at the Triskelion, Wilson wore his old military uniform along with his EXO-7 Falcon on his back and utility goggles. * First Falcon Uniform: In 2015, Wilson received an upgraded version of his EXO-7 to replace his old gear, similar in terms of its function, but with upgrades such as weapons, armor plating, communications, sensors, and a red trim for design. His uniform was replaced by stealth gear colored in gray and red. * First Captain America Uniform: After the Battle of Earth, Steve Rogers passed the mantle of Captain America down to Sam. Wilson began wearing a white, navy blue, red and black stealth suit reminiscent to his own, along with a navy blue and red striped pair of Falcon wings, along with a white and navy blue Captain America inspired utility mask. * Second Captain America Uniform: His second uniform was now a heavily white and blue color dominated outfit with white wings and navy blue utility goggles and a black half mask. * Second Falcon Uniform: Once Wilson, felt unworthy of the Captain America role, he reverted back to Falcon and began to take on a modified and slightly armored variant of his suit and EXO-7 Falcon, now colored in white and red. * Third Falcon Uniform: This outfit was made under Stark Tech and was given to him by Happy Hogan, as a uniform Tony once kept for all original members of the second incarnation of the Avengers, but never got the chance to give, due to the Avengers Civil War. This is now a olive green Falcon uniform, with red and black linings, along with olive green Falcon wings. * Utility Uniform: This outfit was worn during the Battle of Galactus, where he wore an all black utility uniform, which consisted of a black tactical vest, black muscle tank, along with black gloves, a black utility belt, black cargo pants and black tactical boots, along with a black pair of Falcon wings and a black half mask. * Final Falcon Uniform: This outfit is the same as the Stark Tech outfit, except it is colored in navy blue and black. Category:Avengers Category:Captain America Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Criminals Category:Heroes Category:Characters